The Cloning Project
by thewordgirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: repeatinglitanies prompted: Cloning AU (Inspired by Denali1234's fic The Island): In the distant future, human cloning is seen as a viable way to ensure successful organ transplants. To prevent any future backlash, the clones are raised in secluded facilities not even knowing what they are. In one such facility, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin meet and fall in love...
1. Isabelle's Clone

**repeatinglitanies prompted: Cloning AU (Inspired by Denali1234's fic The Island): In the distant future, human cloning is seen as a viable way to ensure successful organ transplants. To prevent any future backlash, the clones are raised in secluded facilities not even knowing what they are. In one such facility, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin meet and fall in love. But in the world outside, Mr Gold loses his beloved wife in a car accident. And in his grief, he decides to have her clone, Belle, replace her.**

"_I'm sorry Mr. Gold, she's gone." _

For over a year now, those words had haunted Robert Gold. For over a year his dreams had been plagued with the memory of his beloved Isabelle taking her last breath in the hospital-him at her side, begging her not to leave him.

Robert Gold had once been a happy man. Perhaps he was not the most well liked man in Storybrooke, Maine, and that was an understatement-he was by far the most hated man in the entire town. But he'd never cared. From the moment that Isabelle French had waltzed into his life, everything had changed-and nothing else had mattered.

She had given him eight years of her life. The happiest years that Robert Gold had ever lived. She'd married him, had a child with him, had given him everything he'd never realized he'd wanted until she came along…

But those days were over. Isabelle was gone-had been taken from him over a year ago. Leaving him and their son Bae to mourn her.

Robert couldn't bear the pain. Couldn't bear the emptiness he felt in his heart. He also couldn't bear to see his little boy so sad. He hadn't seen him smile since his mother's death. It was like a piece of him had gone missing-taken up to heaven along with his mother.

He needed to fix things. He _needed _to fix this for Bae-

And for himself.

* * *

"Now, Mr. Gold-as you know, this facility is of the highest importance to our society. These clones will make it possible to harness pure and healthy organs-they will have the ability to save millions of lives." Dr. Whale, lead scientist of the United States Cloning Project stated. "What you're asking….It's highly unusual."

Robert scoffed at the man as the two walked down the sterile and white hallway of the cloning facility. Of course it was out of the ordinary. What he was asking was completely unprecedented.

The general public knew about the cloning project-but few knew where the facility was located. In fact, Robert wasn't certain if anyone but those who operated the facility and ran the project knew about the location-with the exception of himself of course.

Robert Gold was a powerful man. A man with many connections. If he desired something, he got it.

"I'm more than aware of the peculiarity of the situation Dr. Whale." Robert Gold replied, irritated. "But as I told you over the phone a few weeks ago-the money I intend to donate to this facility will give you the ability to further your research. It will allow you to progress further in this field then you ever thought possible."

Dr. Whale raised his eyebrow at Gold's words. He spoke with such seriousness and severity that it made him wonder just _how _powerful the man walking beside him really was.

"Of course-should you refuse me…" Robert continued, his voice full of menace. "I promise that I will make things _extremely _difficult for you-don't doubt it dearie."

Dr. Whale said nothing in response. Stopping outside of a locked doorway, he placed his hand onto a keypad and entered a series of letters and numbers-a code. Before opening the door, Dr. Whale turned around to face Gold.

"Just so you understand…" Dr. Whale began, his voice bordering on sympathetic. "This might be her clone-but it isn't _her. _Genetically, she's a perfect match. She will have her face. She will have her eyes. But she won't have her _mind. _They aren't the same." Dr. Whale paused. "Mr. Gold…this won't bring her back."

Robert rolled his eyes impatiently.

"I'm aware of all this Doctor, I'm no imbecile." He said. "And my intentions are none of _your _concern."

Dr. Whale studied the man's face for a moment before turning around again and opening the door.

* * *

What Robert saw nearly made his heart stop. There she was-Isabelle. His wonderful and perfect Isabelle-standing at attention beside a crisp and clean white hospital bed.

It was like she had been brought back to life. Her eyes, the ocean-blue eyes that he'd gotten lost in so many times over the years were staring at him once again. It was like a lucid and _perfect _dream.

"Mr. Gold, this is subject 481527." Dr. Whale said. "Also known and referred to as 'Belle' amongst the other subjects."

* * *

Belle studied Dr. Whale closely. He was familiar. Familiarity was good. She didn't look too closely at the man standing next to him. He was dressed all wrong. He wasn't in the standard white hospital gown or scrubs that everyone else wore. He was dressed in colors. People didn't wear colors. It was confusing.

But what was more confusing was his _face. _It wasn't his face. He'd stolen it. That face belonged to someone else. It belonged to the man she loved-Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

"Now Belle." Dr. Whale spoke slowly to the girl. "This is Mr. Gold-"

"Robert." The man said quickly, his eyes never leaving Isabelle's-Belle's face.

Dr. Whale paused, casting a glance at Mr. Gold.

"Yes, as I was saying. This is Mr. _Robert _Gold." Dr. Whale continued. "He's come here to remove you from the facility."

Belle's eyes grew wide and frantic.

_Removal. _She'd heard of the term-it was often discussed amongst herself and the others. It was something that she and Rumplestiltskin discussed often. They wondered what was beyond the borders of the facility. Wondered if there was more to see-or if there was nothing at all.

"Removal." Belle repeated slowly, the word sounding odd on her tongue. "For how long?"

"Permanently." Dr. Whale said.

Belle immediately went into panic mode.

_Permanently. _This man was going to remove her _permanently? _

_No. No. _Belle thought.

"No." Belle spoke quickly.

The man with Rumplestiltskin's face approached her, smiling.

"It'll be wonderful Izzy-I mean, Belle." He said, still smiling. "You won't have to stay here anymore. You're going to have a good life-with me."

"No." Belle repeated more firmly. "No. I do not want to leave."

The man's face looked sadder.

"I promise. You _will _be happy." He said.

Belle shook her head, retreating further back into her room, pressing her back firmly against the wall.

"No. No. I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere. Dr. Whale, this is not procedural. Tell him I'm not leaving." Belle spoke desperately.

Dr. Whale's face appeared passive.

"I'm sorry Belle-it's non-negotiable. You _are _going." He said softly.

Belle began to shout. Her voice sounded more foreign to her then it ever had. She was _screaming. _Screaming inaudible words-begging Dr. Whale not to allow this. Begging this man not to take her.

Before Belle could even register what was going on, a swarm of nurses flooded the room and quickly advanced toward her.

Holding her firmly in place, the nurse stuck a long needle in Belle's left arm.

"_Good…good. Nurses. They're familiar. They will keep me safe." _Belle thought absentmindedly as she felt herself slowing losing consciousness-slowly drifting off into darkness.

Robert looked at Belle, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry Belle. I promise I will make you happy." He spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

"_I know you will make me happy." _He thought silently.

**Another wonderful prompt by repeatinglitanies, thank you! I'm not sure if I will make this a multi-chapter story right now or not, but if you'd like me to, just let me know. :) Or, if there is a scene that you would like to see, just let me know and I'll write it. :) Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	2. By Her Bedside

**repeatinglitanies prompted: Mr. Gold brings his wife's clone home. As Belle lies sleeping, he and his son Bae wait for her to wake up at her bedside. And hears her call out a name: Rumplestiltskin.**

Robert felt guilty about the way he'd brought Belle to his home. The tranquillizer had made her completely unconscious, and Dr. Whale had informed him that she might not wake up from the effects of it until the next day.

He would have gladly waited at the facility for her to wake up-but he had to return home to Bae-and he wanted to start his life anew with Belle as soon as possible. He couldn't bear to wait any longer.

And now he found himself sitting in a chair directly beside his bed, Belle sleeping soundly as he watched her closely. It was eerie how familiar a scene this was to him. He'd often watch his beloved Isabelle sleep before he retired to bed himself. He'd loved seeing her look so peaceful. It often calmed him down and brought him back to earth when his mind was elsewhere.

He found that Belle had the same effect on him.

"Papa?" Robert heard Bae calling for him, followed by the soft padding of little feet across the hardwood floor as Bae rushed into the room.

Standing up to embrace his son, Robert scooped him up in his arms and held him tightly.

"Bad dreams again son?" Robert asked Bae gently, doing his best to soothe him.

"Uh-huh." Bae nodded vigorously, resting his head on his Papa's shoulder. "I think I'm still dreaming."

Robert furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do you say that son?" He asked.

"Because Mommy's asleep on the bed." Bae said, his voice trembling. "But Mommy lives in Heaven now. That's what you told me."

Robert didn't know how to respond to his son. He was right-his Mommy _did _live in Heaven now-and yet, she didn't anymore. In a way, Robert felt like he'd resurrected her-had brought her back for them to love.

Before Robert could say anything to comfort his son, he was startled by soft murmuring coming from Belle.

"What is she saying Papa?" Bae asked, half asleep and still believing he was in a dream.

"I-" Robert was interrupted by the sound of Belle calling out a name-a very _unusual _name.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! So, I'm not going to make this a normal 'multi-chapter' story, as I want to focus on my current M/C fics. However, I don't want to abandon this verse, so I'll be accepting prompts for it. If there is a scene that you'd like to see written, just let me know and I'll write it. :) **


	3. They Took Her

Rumplestiltskin was lead dutifully from the lab and back to his room. The day was proceeding just like any other would. He'd been awoken early for tests and studies. Been fed around noon, and then taken back to the lab where he'd been picked and probed at some more.

Had he known any differently, he might have found dislike in his routine-but he didn't. To him, this was normal-and for that, he didn't mind it.

In fact, he was feeling _happy _today. It was Friday at 4:00. That meant there would be no more tests, no more experiments until Monday. That meant that he had an entire two days to spend privately with Belle.

Just the mere thought of her name brought a huge smile to his face.

"See you Monday." The nurse said tiredly as she walked away from Rumplestiltskin once she'd accompanied him back to his room.

Saying nothing, Rumplestiltskin immediately set off in the direction of Belle's room. The testing done on the females always finished about an hour before the males-so he knew that she would be there.

But, as he made his way down the long and winding hallway, the familiar smell of antiseptic taking over his senses, Rumplestiltskin could tell immediately that something was amiss.

Standing outside of Belle's doorway were two of her friends, Subjects 7634 and 9871, known to them as Ruby and Mary Margaret-and they didn't look happy.

As Rumplestiltskin approached them, Ruby turned to him-her face grim.

Now, Rumplestiltskin knew that Ruby was not very fond of him-she'd made that very apparent from the moment they'd met-but they'd decided many months ago to do their best to put their differences aside-for Belle's sake.

"What is it?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

Mary Margaret bit her lip nervously.

"_What _is going on? Rumplestiltskin repeated, his voice rising.

"They took her." Ruby said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Rumplestiltskin said.

"They took Belle." Mary Margaret added. "A man came and took her."

Rumplestiltskin had heard of the concept of death, he'd read about it in the limited number of books that facility had in stock for them. He knew what it was and that he would likely never experience it.

But in this moment, he certainly felt like he was.

"What do you mean they took her?" Rumplestiltskin practically choked on the words. "_Who took her?!" _He was shouting now.

"We don't know who he was." Mary Margaret answered her voice on the edge of tears.

"We just know that-"Ruby paused.

"You know what!" Rumplestiltskin screamed.

"We just know that, the man who took her-" Ruby continued.

"Yes?!" Rumplestiltskin said, urging her on.

"He looked just like you."


	4. Why Did You Go Away?

**repeatinglitanies prompted: Bae thinks his mother is back. For Belle, it is the first time she has ever seen a child. For some reason, she finds it hard to deny the child an embrace or tell him that she's not his mother.**

When Belle awoke, she found herself in a room she'd never seen before. The walls were a deep burgundy colour and she was lying in a bed that was not the standard white hospital bed she'd slept in for as long as she could remember.

Everything about _this _room was off. It was cluttered and messy. There were too many colours and things to look at. It felt like being a piece in one of the puzzles her and Rumplestiltskin used to play.

Rumplestiltskin.

That's when it dawned on Belle. The room felt wrong because it _was _wrong. It wasn't hers. She wasn't at the facility anymore. She'd been taken away from there.

She'd been taken away from Rumplestiltskin.

Everything in Belle's mind was telling her to run, was telling her to find a way to escape-but the effects of whatever drugs they had put her under were too strong to fight, and she was finding it difficult to move much at all.

As she surveyed her surroundings, looking for an escape route as soon as she was able, she was startled by the sound of a small and shrieking voice coming from outside of the bedroom.

"I wasn't dreaming!" The voice shouted, coming and closer and closer towards her. "You're here! You came back to us! Mamma you came home!"

By now, Belle could see that the voice belonged to another person-except, the person didn't look right. It was coming from a male-a boy. But, a very _little _boy. He was small, smaller than anything Belle had ever seen before. He had dark brown hair and eyes to match.

It was strange to Belle, just how very much like Rumplestiltskin this boy looked.

But no-that was wrong. This boy didn't look like Rumplestiltskin-he looked like the man who had stolen Rumplestiltskin's face. Who walked around as if it belonged to him. As if it were okay for him to look like her Rumple.

Belle nearly shrieked when the little boy came running into the room and jumped onto the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Please don't leave me again Mommy. Please don't go away again." The little boy pleaded as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "I missed you too much. Me and Papa both missed you."

Belle could feel something wet hitting her skin. It seemed to be coming from the little boy.

Belle wasn't sure why she felt the way she did-she couldn't explain why she felt so drawn to this little person, but she did.

Tentatively wrapping her arms around him in return-for this was what she assumed the boy wanted, Belle held him closely to her.

"Mommy why did you go away?" The boy asked, lifting his head from her shoulder and looking into her eyes. He seemed to be searching for an answer on his own.

"I'm not-" Belle began to protest. She wasn't this boy's mother. She didn't know him. And yet-something about the way the boy looked at her, the sheer desperation she could read off of his face, told her that that did not need to be said right now.

"I-I don't know why I went away." Belle replied slowly, unsure of her words.

It was true though. Belle _didn't _know why she'd gone away. She didn't know why she'd gone away from the facility.

She didn't know why the man with Rumplestiltskin's face had taken her.


	5. An Explanation

**Esin_of_Sardis prompted: Ooooh. I would really like to see Gold's explanation to Bae about who Belle is.**

It didn't take long before the effects of the drugs had lulled Belle back into a deep sleep. Bae was still cradled in her arms; content to say with her while she rested for as long as it took for her to get better.

* * *

As Robert made his way up the stairs to check on Belle, he felt his heart stop at the sight before him. There was Isabelle-well, _Belle _fast asleep in his bedroom, with Bae cradled in her arms. It was a scene he'd watched take place a hundred times before-but one that he never thought he'd get to see again.

"Bae." Robert whispered, standing in the doorframe of the bedroom beckoning him to come to him.

Bae looked over at his father and smiled brightly, gently slithering out from his Mommy's arms, Bae rushed over to Robert who took hold of his hand and lead him out of the bedroom-closing the door gently behind them.

"Daddy! Mommy's back!" Bae said, sounding happier than Robert ever remembered him sounding. "She came back to us Daddy!"

Robert hadn't known it was possible to feel utter joy and dread at the same time-but clearly it was, for that was exactly how he was feeling at this moment.

He knew from the second he'd decided to obtain Isabelle's clone-to obtain _Belle, _that he was going to have to explain it to Bae. He couldn't let his son believe that his mother had returned to him-she had, but not _technically-_and Robert had to make sure that Bae understood that.

"Bae." Robert's voice sounded serious. "There's something that I have to talk to you about okay?"

Bae's face looked stricken.

"She's not going away again is she?" His voice on the verge of tears. "Please don't send Mommy away Daddy; please don't let anything take her away again!"

Robert could feel his heart breaking at his son's words.

"No one is going to take her anywhere." Robert said firmly, looking his son directly in the eyes.

"Bae-there's a place far away from here…A place where all of the adults have copies of themselves."

Bae looked at his father curiously.

"I have one-and your Mommy did too."

Bae did his best to listen harder.

"That woman in there is Mommy's copy-her double." Robert said, praying that his son would be able to understand this. "I brought her here so she could be with us."

Bae stayed quiet for a long while.

"So-she's _not _Mommy-but she _is?" _

Robert nodded. "They're not the same, Mommy is still in heaven-but we're going to be a family again-all three of us."

Bae thought about it for a long while, staring back at his father as he did so. It was confusing. If the lady in the room wasn't his Mommy, he didn't understand why his Papa had brought her here.

But-she _looked _like his Mommy. She _sounded _like her. She'd hugged him just like his Mommy used too…

Maybe that was enough.

"Okay." Bae nodded. "I understand."

Robert smiled weakly at his son, his smart and wonderful and insightful son. His son that was so very much like Isabelle in every way possible.

"It'll be just like it used to be Bae." Robert said, his voice happier. "I promise."

Bae smiled widely at his father. He liked the sound of that.

But, despite his happiness and excitement-Bae wasn't so sure.


	6. A Child's Love

**repeatinglitanies prompted: Belle finds that she enjoys Bae's hugs. But she shies away from Mr. Gold's touch. **

It was quite a strange feeling really-and one that Belle had never experienced before.

At the facility, contact with others was limited at best. Touching only occurred unless it was deemed absolutely necessary. What she shared with Rumplestiltskin was special-they shared touches and private kisses-but they were in love. They had history together.

This was a very different and entirely foreign situation for Belle. Throughout the day, whenever she awoke, the child who she'd learned quickly was named Bae-would embrace her. He would wrap his arms tightly around her and squeeze her-well, squeeze her as best someone as small as him _could. _

He _hugged _her.

Belle had never been held in such a way by another person with the exception of Rumplestiltskin. Such things just weren't done. They weren't protocol.

Although, that didn't surprise Belle as much. Nothing in this place appeared to be protocol. No-what _really _left Belle feeling perplexed was that she was finding she _enjoyed _the boy's hugs. She enjoyed his simple embraces. They were comforting. They helped put her mind at ease. He didn't seem to have any type of ulterior motive for doing it either-though he did seemed quite pleased when she returned his embrace.

It appeared as though he was just looking for comfort, much in the way that Belle sought comfort in Rumplestiltskin when she was feeling sad.

She didn't know this boy, and yet, she felt like she could trust him.

But, the man that Dr. Whale had called Mr. Gold-the man who looked identical to Rumplestiltskin was a different story.

Throughout the day, whenever she regained consciousness (how he seemed to always _know _when she was awake left Belle feeling even more suspicious of him) he would be there.

And he was always trying to touch her.

Had it been anyone else, Belle would not have minded, even if it wasn't the norm. The touches were by no means gruesome or intrusive. No-they were simple. He would try and brush a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes and she would jerk her head away. He would try and squeeze her hand and assure her that she'd be feeling well soon, and her palm would go still at his contact.

Belle truly didn't know what this man's motives were. She didn't understand why he'd taken her away from Rumplestiltskin. But she did know that his touches felt like daggers being punctured through her skin. And it wasn't as though he hadn't ceased contact with her when she'd asked him not too-it was just that, he wasn't the one who was supposed to be touching her, comforting her, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine.

Rumplestiltskin was.


	7. Catching A Cold

**repeatinglitanies prompted: Belle catches a cold. Mr. Gold and Bae overreact. **

Mr. Gold had been telling her the truth. Eventually, the drug _did _wear off, and she had started to feel better. Not enough to get up and move as much as she'd like too, but enough for her senses to sharpen and her coherence to return to normal.

That is, until nightfall came and she started to feel ill.

Once she'd begun to feel better, Bae had scarcely left the room. He was constantly chattering on about many different things that she just didn't understand. But his presence was comforting and his words, however confusing as they might have been, helped distract her from Mr. Gold-who had taken to standing frigidly in the doorway, observing them-occasionally walking into the room to get something out of a drawer or cabinet. Though Belle was certain he was merely doing that to try and get closer to the two of them.

But, as soon as she'd started to sneeze and cough, there was no keeping Mr. Gold out of the room-or Bae for that matter.

"Does it hurt?" Bae asked her desperately as Belle coughed viscously. Of course it hurt, this environment was not the sterile and clean one that she'd grown accustomed too. Her immune system was fighting off substances that it hadn't even known existed until now.

Robert placed his hand on Belle's forehead, his expression tense.

"You're warm. Much too warm." He said, ignoring the flinch he felt course through Belle as his skin contacted her own.

"Daddy!" Bae was on the verge of tears. "You have to make her better. She has to get better. I don't want to lose her again."

Belle could see that the two of them were wrought with worry. But she didn't understand what Bae meant-what did he man _again? _Up until today, she'd never met him before.

"You won't son. I promise you, we won't." Robert said soothingly to Bae. "I need you to be a brave little boy now and go to your room for just a while okay?"

Bae buried himself against Belle's side.

"No. No. I want to stay with Mommy!" Bae sniffled.

_Mommy? _Belle thought to herself. She'd never heard such a word before. She didn't know what it meant-but to Bae, it certainly seemed important.

Looking at Mr. Gold briefly, Belle could see that his face was tense. For whatever reason, he felt it important that Bae leave. And although Belle did not trust him, this was his world-not hers. She had no idea what was wrong with her, or what sort of disease or infection she might have, but he seemed to know.

If she wanted to get well, she would have to put her faith in his hands.

"Bae?" Belle said quietly, the name still sounding funny on her tongue. "You should listen to him. I'll be fine, okay?"

Bae looked at her suspiciously. Belle could tell he didn't believe her, but he seemed more willing to listen to her.

"Okay." Bae said softly before slipping off the bed and running towards the hallway.

"Thank you." Robert said, looking at Belle intently.

Belle's expression turned sour.

"You're welcome." She said coolly. "Now tell me, what's wrong with me?"

It wasn't the only question she wanted to ask, she had many. And she suspected that he had many for her as well. But, she needed to live if she ever hoped to ask them.

"I suspect it's just a cold." Robert replied, suddenly sounding strangely embarrassed. "I suspect it's a result of being in a new place. It's-it's nothing to be concerned about."

Now Belle was confused.

"Then why do _you_ look so concerned?"

Robert stilled. He wasn't sure what to say-he wasn't sure how much he should tell her.

"A while back, Bae and I lost someone _very _important to us. I can't let something like that happen again. You're very important to Bae and I Belle." Robert said slowly. "More important than you might realize." He paused. "And I won't let _anything _happen to you. I won't take any chances, I promise you that."

There was so much Belle wanted to know. So much she yearned to understand.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked honestly. "You don't even know me."

Robert paused again.

"That-that's not true." He said. "I'd wager that I know you better than anyone else."


	8. Eating Ice Cream

**repeatinglitanies prompted: Bae shows Belle how to eat ice cream on a cone while Mr. Gold looks on. **

Things had been improving. Over the past few weeks, Belle was becoming more and more like Isabelle. Robert had been unsurprised to find that Belle shared the same spark and curiosity for life that the woman she'd been created from had. What brought him even more joy was that, slowly-_very slowly, _Belle was warming up to him. She certainly did not care for him the way he so genuinely cared for her-but they were making progress, and for now, that was good enough for him.

But, what was even more satisfying, what filled him with more joy then anything else, was the way she so easily had fallen for Bae. Watching Belle with his son was very much like a picture into the past-it was as if Isabelle was alive all over again.

He loved it.

Staring out the kitchen window, Robert watched Belle and Bae fondly as they sat in the backyard. Both she and Bae had an ice cream cone in their hand, and Belle seemed fascinated by the cold and sweet substance.

* * *

"_How do I eat this Bae?" Belle asked, staring at the ice cream cone with a mix of fascination and mistrust. _

"_Like this!" Bae giggled, licking his own cone with childlike exuberance. _

_Tentatively sticking out her tongue and placing it on the cone, Belle found herself overwhelmed by the taste she felt in her mouth. _

_Bae watched her with a big smile on his face. _

"_Do you like?" He asked excitedly. _

_Belle was unsure. Licking the cone once more, but this time more slowly, she allowed herself to savor the taste in her mouth. _

"_It is kind of good." Belle answered Bae, taking another long lick of her cone. _

"_I knew you'd like it!" Bae said triumphantly._

* * *

Robert couldn't handle what he was seeing. Watching her lick ice cream made him imagine the other places she could lick….No. He couldn't think of her that way. Not yet. She wasn't Isabelle. He couldn't just presume she wanted him the way that he wanted her. He needed to give her more time.

But, just to be safe, Robert walked away from the kitchen window-refusing to indulge himself at the sight of the woman who was a perfect match for the one he'd married and fallen for so many years ago, eating ice cream.


	9. A Story

**repeatinglitanies prompted: Belle is sick and is confined to bed rest. She reluctantly finds comfort in Bae's hugs and Mr. Gold's soothing voice as he reads her a story. **

Belle was getting used to the feelings of fatigue that seemed to overtake her now that she was no longer in the facility. It was common for her now to end the day with a headache, sometimes as a result of too much sunshine or just too much activity. But even still, it didn't make it any easier.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Robert asked her, his voice filled with concern as he walked into the bedroom with a tea tray and book in his hands.

Belle wasn't sure why he insisted on calling her 'dear.' It was an endearment that he had taken to calling her about a week ago, and she decided it would be easier to just accept it, rather than fight him on it like she did everything else.

"Alright." Belle said weakly.

Robert smiled knowingly. "Drink this, it'll help." He said, handing her a warm cup of tea before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to help make you feel better!" Bae yelled as he ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, snuggling into Belle's side. "Mommy used to say that my hugs were like magic!"

Belle smiled at Bae, despite knowing that what he was saying was nothing but absurdity.

"Are you going to read to her Daddy?" Bae asked. "The way you used to do for-"

"Yes. I am." Robert interrupted his son, smiling sheepishly at the two of them. "That is, if you'd like.."

"It can't hurt." Belle said nonchalantly.

Robert beamed at her, tenderly opening the book and beginning to read.

"_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Prince lived in a shining Castle. Although he had everything his heart desired-the Prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind." _

As Belle listened to him read, she couldn't help but find comfort in listening to the soothing sound of his voice. It reminded her so very much of Rumplestiltskin, and if she tried really hard-she could almost picture herself sitting with him as opposed to Mr. Gold.

"_But then-one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the Castle, and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances. For beauty, is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late-for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the Castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his Castel, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21__st__ year-if he could learn to love another, and earn there love in return by the time the last petal fell, then-the spell would be broken." _

It did not take long for Belle to slip into sleep, safe to dream of Rumplestiltskin once again.

"_If not-he would be doomed to remain a beast, for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair-and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love, a beast?" _

**Note *the words in Italics are not mine. They belong to the wonderful writers of Disney's **_**Beauty & the Beast. **_____


	10. The Escape

**cuterosr1817 prompted: Rumple escapes and tries to find Belle. **

He'd known from the moment that Ruby had told him Belle had been taken that he was going to leave. He knew without a doubt in his mind that he would not be able to live knowing that Belle could be anywhere, having anything done to her.

He'd known immediately that he needed to escape.

It had been much easier than he'd anticipated. He and Belle had always known that there was a world outside of the facility-that somewhere beyond the grounds where the helicopters landed to delver supplies-there was something else out there.

They'd always dreamed of leaving the facility and seeing the world together. They'd always talked and fantasized ways in which they might be able to leave.

And now? Rumplestiltskin was putting their plans into action.

The medics and nurses who worked on-site were fairly lenient in regards to where all of the subjects went. In part because there was nowhere to go-and in part because, to their knowledge, none of those who resided there knew there was a possibility of there being more to the world than just the facility where they resided.

That was where they were wrong.

It was Sunday. Supplies were always delivered promptly at noon on Sunday's. It helped sustain and replenish the facility for the following week. A helicopter carrying large crates of medication, food and other products would land in front of the facility and a few men would unload the cargo.

It was routine. It happened every week. They would unload everything and then leave-never returning until the following Sunday at noon.

But this time, when they re-boarded the plane and took the crates back to wherever they were stored-they would not be empty.

Rumplestiltskin would be in one.

Once the helicopter landed and the deliverymen were unloading the crates, Rumplestiltskin slipped into the back corner of an empty one without notice. He'd known he had been successful when the light that was shining through ceased and he was met with darkness.

The crate was closed. It was being reloaded onto the plane. He was on his way out of the facility.

He had no idea what to expect. He had no idea of what a world beyond laboratories and hospital beds and examinations would be like. He was afraid, but he didn't care.

"I'm coming Belle."


	11. So Close, Yet So Far

**repeatinglitanies prompted: Rumplestiltskin escapes the facility but has to beg and steal to survive. By chance, he see's Belle walking with a little boy in hand. But before he could go near, several men grab him and he finds himself face to face with Mr. Gold. **

The past few weeks had been unlike anything Rumplestiltskin had ever experienced before. He was miserable. He was hungry. He was in pain. But, more than anything, he was alone.

He still hadn't found Belle-and that knowledge ate away at him nearly every night. He'd only been in this strange place with crowded streets, loud noises, and unfamiliar sights for a few short weeks, but Belle had been gone for longer. He couldn't imagine what sort of fate might have befallen her.

But it was his love for he that kept him going. It was his devotion to her that gave him the strength to carry on during the moments that he'd much rather die.

Aside from the aching in his heart he felt for Belle, it was also the lack of understanding of this world that left him so distraught. In the facility, everything was routine. Everything was planed out. They all woke up, ate and slept at the same time everyday. It was simple, and perhaps a little dull at times-but it was safe and it was comfortable.

It was all he knew.

But this place was entirely different. He had to beg strangers for food, and more often that not, they would refuse him, or just walk quickly past him. He had no way of knowing how people survived in this world-and yet, it appeared as though, many did.

With every passing day, he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into despair. Left to wallow in his misery.

But then, one day, around mid-afternoon, he saw her.

Belle.

She had never looked more beautiful to him then she did now. He hadn't truly realized just how _much _he'd missed her until he saw her again. Her dark hair was piled high on top of her head, showing off her face and her eyes even more so. She was wearing different clothing though. She looked like the other people who walked these streets everyday. She looked brighter, colorful-and perhaps even, happy?

He couldn't deny the feeling of jealousy that overtook him at the idea that she could actually be happy in this world-but it quickly subsided when he rationalized that if she was happy, it meant she was likely not suffering the way that he was. And that was what was most important.

As he watched her walk down the street across from him, lost in a trance as he did so, he hardly noticed that she was holding the hand of a little boy. And though he couldn't get a good view of him, the boy seemed to remind him of someone that he knew, though he couldn't place who.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Rumplestiltskin began to run as fast as his weak and malnourished body would carry him towards her. He was only a few paces away from being reunited with his one and only love. He'd been apart from her for far too long, and after he held her in his arms once again, he would ensure that nothing and _no one _ever separated them again.

"Belle!" He shouted as he neared closer and closer to her. Try as he might, the noise from the street blocked out his voice, leaving him lost in the shuffle.

As he was about to shout her name again, a group of strong man encircled him, blocking his view of Belle.

"What do you think your-" Rumplestiltskin snarled, but before he could finish, he was knocked unconscious by a blunt object that he couldn't identify.

* * *

When Rumplestiltskin awoke, he could taste the distinct tang of blood in his mouth and he felt a dull throb on the left side of his skull. He could tell that whoever had struck him had hit him near the eyes, for even _trying _to open them caused him great discomfort.

"Well, well, well." A voice that sounded chillingly familiar said.

Rumplestiltskin struggled to open his eyes and see who the voice belonged too.

"You know, I always have been…curious." The voice paused. "About what you might be like."

As Rumplestiltskin slowly opened his right eye, he found himself staring at a man, though he couldn't make out what he looked like, his vision was still unclear.

"And, I must say." The voice continued. "I'm unsurprised to find that it appears as though you and I are exactly the same."

As his vision became more clear, Rumplestiltskin didn't know what to think. He was staring at his reflection-but, he wasn't. This man was not him. But they looked identical.

"You see…" Robert paused again . "You and I are in love with the same woman."


End file.
